Total Drama Cartoon Rivals
by The Awesome Writer100
Summary: Season 11! 16 contestants return in this season themed by rivalries! Who will win? Who will lose? In this awesome rival style'd season!
1. Season of Rivals

Chris:What's up?! Welcome to the brand new season! We are now in season 11 and this will be awesome. We have taken some of the biggest rivalries in the series and brought it to this season so yeah everyone's gonna be fighting with at Keats one other person. Yep the drama begins now. And here comes the cast!

The yacht comes and Eddy and Nazz come out.

Chris:You guys back together?

Eddy:Yep.

Nazz:Yeah dude.

Chris:Cool.

Billy and Mandy come out.

Billy:I feel myself winning this season.

Mandy:I want to win another season.

Eddy:Well you're not.

Mandy:Says who?

Eddy:Says me!

Cartman now back to normal comes out of the yacht.

Cartman:I'm back and ready to take my revenge on her!

Cartman points to Mandy.

Mandy:In your dreams fat boy.

Cartman:I'm not fat! I'm big boned!

Katz and Cajun Fox come out of the yacht.

Katz:It feels good to be back in the game.

Cajun Fox:You said it.

Katz and Cajun Fox high fived.

Rigby comes out of the yacht.

Rigby:WOOOOOOOHHOOOOOOOO! This seasons winner is in the house!

Eddy:You mean the first to leave is in the house.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Spongebob comes out.

Rigby:You got some nerve showing you're face around here!

Spongebob:Not this again.

Rigby:Hey pipsqueak this is the first guy to leave.

Rigby points to Spongebob.

Spongebob:Hey Philly said he'd be willing to come back on the show and beat you up again.

Rigby:I'll take him on anytime, anyplace, anywhere!

Bloo comes out of the yacht.

Bloo:Hello it's me back to win another season!

Bloo gets pushed.

Zim:I will win another season.

Bloo:You got lucky.

Spongebob:He is right you did get lucky.

Number 5 and Marceline come out.

Number 5:This is gonna be great.

Marceline:Yes I can't wait.

Edward comes out.

Edward:Guess who's back?!

Cartman:Shut up!

Edward:You shut up!

Finn and Panini are the last to come out of the yacht.

Finn:Yes! I'm back!

Panini:I want to win another season.

Chris:Okay so you're all here for another season.

Rigby:No duh!

Chris:Anyway...I have set Eddy and Rigby as captains and they will pick their teammates and Rigby since you lasted longer than Eddy last season you get to pick first.

Rigby:I choose Nazz!

Eddy:WHAT?!

Rigby:Hmm hmm.

Eddy:I choose Billy.

Billy:Really? Wow.

Rigby:Oh yeah! Bloo get over here!

Bloo:Okay cool.

Eddy:I'm going to go with Cajun Fox.

Cajun Fox:Wise choice kid.

Rigby:Katz is on my team!

Katz:WHAT?!

Rigby:Just get over here!

Eddy:I got Number 5.

Number 5:Sweet!

Rigby:I choose Finn!

Finn:Awesome.

Eddy:I'm going to choose Panini next.

Panini:Yay!

Rigby:I got Mandy.

Mandy:Finally.

Eddy:I guess I'll go with Marceline.

Marceline:Alright!

Rigby:My next pick is Edward!

Edward:That's good decision making.

Rigby and Edward high fived.

Eddy:I am choosing Cartman.

Cartman:Sweet dude.

Rigby:Cheesehead or Zim? That's easy! I choose Zim!

Bloo:What?! No!

Zim:Yes!

Eddy:Alright Spongebob get over here.

Spongebob:Okay.

Chris:Okay I got you're team names. Eddy's is Team Power Fist and Rigby's is Team Sharp Razors!

Rigby:Awesome!

Cajun Fox:I can't believe we are stuck with him?

Spongebob:Me?

Cajun Fox:YES YOU!

Rigby:HA! You suckers got him.

Katz:How embarrassing.

Spongebob:What's wrong with me?

Cajun Fox:You're weak is what it is.

Spongebob:I'm perfectly strong.

Katz:In what world dear boy?

Rigby:The world of morons.

Katz, Cajun Fox, Rigby, Edward, and Zim laugh.

Spongebob:Now you listen to me I'm not a moron!

Rigby:Hey cheesehead do you come with crackers too!

Katz, Cajun Fox, Rigby, Edward, and Zim laugh harder.

Finn:That's enough! Listen none of you even won a season. First of all Rigby and Cajun Fox never even made a finale, Katz lost to Panini, Edward you lost to me and Zim got lucky last season.

Nazz:Yeah the five of you are the losers. You should be ashamed of yourselves making fun of poor Spongebob. That's so immature dudes.

Katz:Oh I'm weeping like I care.

Cartman:Listen all of you guys can kiss the farthest part of my a** because I'm winning this season and nobody not even Mandy will stop me.

* * *

><p><strong>Mandy:That's what he thinks.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cartman:That hippie is not beating me this time.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rigby:I'm ready for this season! Watch out season 11 because Rigby is in the house! I'm gonna gonna lead my team to victory and cheesehead and pipsqueak will eat my dust.<strong>

* * *

><p>In Razors cabin<p>

Rigby:This season is gonna rock.

Edward:You said it.

Katz:We just need to get rid of dead weight.

Rigby:Everyone on this team is strong.

Zim:Except for the stupid blob.

Bloo:Excuse me? Well at least I didn't need luck to win a season.

Nazz:Stop fighting!

Mandy:It's the rival season. What did you think was gonna happen?

Finn:We all just need to get along.

Edward:Oh yeah Finn got lucky when he won a season too!

Finn:WHAT?! I beat you fair and square!

* * *

><p><strong>Nazz:This is gonna be a long season.<strong>

* * *

><p>Eddy:This is gonna be an awesome season.<p>

Cartman:Why do you get to be leader?

Eddy:What?

Cartman:I got to the finale the first season I was in and you're leader.

Eddy:I got to the finale in my first season too. In fact I won and it was also the first finale in this whole series.

Number 5:Looks like this is gonna get nasty.

* * *

><p>Chris:This is gonna be an awesome season. Who do you think will leave first? Who do you think will go all the way? Find out who leaves first next time on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Get ready for yet another awesome season.<strong>


	2. Movies vs Movies

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals! We had 16 contestants retune for the season and tension was rising, We had a group of villains poking fun of Spongebob we had Eddy and Rigby be captions of the teams. What will happen now? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

><p>Razors cabin<p>

Katz woke up and he looked in a mirror.

Katz:WHO DREW ON MY FACE!

He turns to see Rigby, Edward, and Zim laughing.

Rigby:That's a good look for you dude.

Edward:Yeah Katz that's cool facial hair.

Katz:You did this didn't you?!

Rigby:Maybe I did or maybe I didn't.

Nazz:You guys are so immature. But then again he does deserve it.

Finn:Yeah being one of the biggest villains in this series.

Katz:I'm going to get rid of all of you.

Bloo:We're all on the same team.

Zim:Yeah we have this stupid blob on our team.

Edward:Hey better him then the piece of cheese.

Rigby:You got that right.

Mandy:This team is just getting better and better.

* * *

><p><strong>Mandy:This team is useless.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Katz:So the raccoon, the platypus, and the alien are on my list to eliminate. From the other team I'm going after the piece of cheese and that rabbit that cheated me out of my money seasons ago.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nazz:This team needs to work together if any of us want to win.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mess Hall<p>

Eddy:Okay team as leader I say we put all of our power into the challenges.

Cajun Fox:I should be leader. I'm more better than this boy.

Eddy:Yeah right you haven't made the finale.

Cartman:I should be leader I made the finale.

Eddy:I made it before you.

Billy:I should be leader I made it to the finale in the very first season.

Eddy:And who was your opponent?

Billy:You.

Eddy:And who won?

Billy sighed.

Billy:You but that means nothing because you got lucky.

Marceline:Can you guys just get along.

Panini:Yeah this is going to get the team nowhere.

Spongebob:I agree.

Cartman:Listen cheese you're only saying that because no one wants you to be leader and if you were we would beat the crap out of you because you'd just want us to talk about our feelings.

Cartman, Cajun Fox, and Billy laugh.

Spongebob:How does it feel to be obese?

Cajun Fox, Billy, and Eddy laughed.

Cartman:I'm not fat I'm big boned you piece of crap! You know what come here.

Spongebob gets closer.

Spongebob:Huh?

Cartman punches Spongebob.

Cartman:Respect..

Cartman punches him again.

Cartman:My..

He punches Spongebob one more time.

Cartman:Authortah!

Spongebob is now beaten up on the ground.

Rigby:Hit him again!

Bloo:Shut up Rigby.

Chris:Okay I am here for your challenge! You're challenge is to pick make a action movie.

Rigby:AWESOME! I'm a pro at action!

Eddy:You're a pro at sucking.

Rigby:STOP TALKING!

* * *

><p><strong>Rigby:Pipsqueak this he's so cool. I'll show him.<strong>

* * *

><p>Rigby:Okay so what's the action movie gonna be about.<p>

Katz:How about me beating you up?

Rigby:How about we shave you fur.

Rigby laughs.

Katz:I'm this close into injuring you.

Bloo:Come on guys focus.

Mandy:Yeah so what's it gonna be about?

Nazz:I got it! Bloo, Finn, and Rigby are agents and they take in the evil trio of Zim, Mandy, and Katz!

Bloo:That's awesome!

Finn:Yeah.

Edward:What about me?!

Mandy:You can be our henchman.

Edward crosses his arms in anger.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward:This sucks!<strong>

* * *

><p>Eddy:I don't know what to make.<p>

Cartman:I know what to make. It's about me defeating the two annoying turds and a** licking fox.

Everyone:0_0

Cajun Fox:This kid has problems.

Panini:You think?! He beat up poor Spongebob for no reason.

Cartman:He called me fat!

Marceline:You are fat.

Cartman:I'm not fat I'm big boned.

Billy:I think it should be like about a boy who fights zombies.

Panini:Well we have to think of something fast.

Cartman:I want to do my movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Panini:What are we going to do?<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris:Okay times up. Now let's welcome Philly.<p>

Philly comes and he looks like a fish.

Rigby:THAT DUDE IS A FISH NOW?!

Edward:How pathetic.

Rigby and Edward laugh.

Philly:A lot of talk coming from two losers who fight like fish.

Rigby:Oh yeah! Well hey Edward why don't we fry this baby up.

Edward:I could go for some fish sticks right now.

Philly:I hear duck soap is good and maybe some Ratcoon stew.

Rigby:Ratcoon? That's not even clever dude.

Philly:I thought someone with your IQ would like it.

Everyone laughs.

Rigby:Oh yeah well...YOU'RE A FISH!

Chris:Lets get to the movies.

Bloo gets his teams movie.

Bloo:We call it Call of the Agents.

The movie starts

Katz:You'll never stop us.

Bloo:Yes we will.

Finn:Yeah I got more sword!

Bloo, Finn, and Rigby battle Mandy, Zim, and Katz

Movie ends

Philly:I give it a 9.

Rigby:That was a 10!

Mandy:Yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>Philly:Yeah that's my rate for it so deal with it Rigby. That's what you get for always being such a messed up jerk.<strong>

* * *

><p>Billy:Ours is called Attack of the Zombie Fox.<p>

Movie starts

Cajun Fox:Roar!

Eddy:I will take down the fox.

Eddy fights Cajun Fox.

movie ends.

Philly:That's a 10!

Chris:Looks like Team Power Fist wins!

Eddy:YES!

* * *

><p><strong>Spongebob:Take that Rigby, Zim, and Katz!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris:Okay first vote goes to Rigby.<p>

Rigby:No!

Chris:Another for Rigby.

Rigby:I'm screwed!

Chris:One for Nazz. Make that two for Nazz and here's another one for Rigby.

Nazz:I got two?!

Chris:Actually three and now four and you get the last vote which means your out.

Nazz:But why?!

Mandy:You're too soft for this team.

Nazz gets in the boat and leaves.

Chris:Who will leave next time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

><p><strong>(5) Nazz- Rigby, Zim, Edward, Katz, Mandy<strong>

**(3) Rigby- Nazz, Bloo, Finn**

**16th. Nazz**


	3. Jail Break

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals! The teams had to make their own action movies as their first challenge of the new season. Rigby and his new buddies messed with Katz and Philly burned Rigby. They made the movies and it ended up being Team Power Fist that won and Eddy's girlfriend Nazz that was gone. What whill happen now? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

><p>Razors cabin<p>

Katz sits in a whoopy cotton.

Katz:HUH?!

Rigby, Zim and Edward laugh.

Rigby:Hey Katz just farted! What a loser!

Katz:HOW DEAR YOU!

Rigby:Hey everyone Katz is the lamest contestant on the so next time we lose vote him out.

Katz:I'm not the lamest one. That would be you.

Rigby:WHAT?!

Katz:Everyone on this team even that Nazz girl has made the finale except you.

Rigby:I can make a finale!

Katz:Then why haven't you then?

Rigby:Because I always get cheated out of it!

Katz:Or maybe you're just too weak and stupid to make the finale.

Zim and Edward laughed.

Rigby:You just watch! I'll make the finale, win it and then rub it in your stupid face!

* * *

><p><strong>Rigby:He thinks he's all that because he made the finale! Too bad he lost badly.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Katz:So the raccoon thinks he can make a finale. I bet he never makes it and if he does...well he won't.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mess Hall<p>

Eddy:Okay are we all agreed that I'm leader of the team?

Cartman:I say we eliminate you.

Cajun Fox:I want in on that action.

Billy:I'm going to win so I might as well lead the team.

Bloo:Can you guys keep it down?

Marceline:See even the other team is annoyed.

Cartman:Shut up!

Mandy:Its pointless to argue when there is already a captain of your team.

Chris comes and sprays something that makes everyone fall asleep.

* * *

><p>They all wake up and there are in a dark place.<p>

Bloo:Where are we?

Chris:(Intercom) You're in jail!

Cartman:Not again.

Finn:WHAT?! I did nothing wrong!

Billy:I'm innocent I tell you innocent!

Chris:(Intercom) Relax it's part of your challenge.

Katz:Thank goodness.

Chris:(Intercom) You have to escape the jail and I have Chef dressed as a cop to come and stop you and the first team to have all members escape wins.

* * *

><p><strong>Cartman:It's in the bag.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eddy:This is a riot!<strong>

* * *

><p>The Razors are waking.<p>

Katz:I can't believe I'm stuck with you imbeciles.

Finn:Shut it Katz!

Bloo:Yeah you and Zim belong here anyway!

Zim:What does that mean?

Bloo:It means your both supposed to be locked up and we should just leave you in here.

Mandy:Too bad if we do that we'll lose.

Katz:Besides this team is nothing without me.

Rigby:Please we would probably do better without you!

Katz:I'm not the one who hasn't made a finale.

Edward:Can we just get in with this?!

Finn:For once I agree with Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Mandy:This team is full of idiots.<strong>

* * *

><p>Team Power fist is walking.<p>

Cajun Fox:Man I hate this challenge.

Number 5:Less complaining more walking.

Cartman:Yeah you dumb fox.

Cajun Fox:Shut it fatty.

Cartman:AYE IM NOT FAT IM BIG BONED!

Spongebob:Can't we all just get along?

Cajun Fox:Can you stop being weak?!

Spongebob:I'm not weak!

* * *

><p><strong>Spongebob:Thats it! First Rigby, then Katz, and now the fox?! If I can't prove it to them then I have something else I mind. (He takes a bag he brought and opens it) I haven't used these babies in a while.<strong>

* * *

><p>The teams run into each other.<p>

Panini:Looks like we're here.

Number 5:Wheres Spongebob?

Spongebob:Right here.

Spongebob came out with the Anchor Arms but they didn't know so everyone was shocked.

Cajun Fox:How did you get muscles that quick?!

Spongebob:I had a really really really good work out.

Rigby:No way! This has got to be some kind of trick!

Spongebob:Yeah I remember when I used to look like that guy over there.

Spongebob points to Rigby.

Rigby:WHAT?!

Spongebob, Eddy, Bloo, Katz, Cajun Fox, Edward, and Zim laugh.

Rigby:STOP TALKING!

Panini:Guess he got what he deserved.

Finn:Yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>Rigby:He is up to something! There's no way he's stronger than me!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Spongebob:Hows it feel Rigby?<strong>

* * *

><p>Chef:Stop right there!<p>

Bloo:You'll never take me alive copper!

They all start running

Eddy:This is bad.

Katz:You don't say.

Panini:Everyone stop fighting and keep going!

Katz:Shut up!

* * *

><p><strong>Katz:She cheated me and when I'm done with her she will be history.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Panini:Katz has got to control himself.<strong>

* * *

><p>Marceline:I never thought it would end this way!<p>

Rigby throws stuff at Chef and so does everyone else.

Eddy:Run!

Team Power fist runs out of the jail.

Chris:Team Power fist wins!

Eddy:Yeah!

Rigby:Noooooooooooo!

* * *

><p><strong>Rigby:So close!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris:Okay so I have the votes but here is something.<p>

Philly comes in a cast.

Philly:Someone attacked me!

Rigby:Really?

Philly:YES REALLY! I know it was you. Wait Nevermind you're too stupid.

Rigby:STOP TALKING!

Chris:Look Rigby and Katz each got three votes and the one with the one more is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Katz!

Katz:WHAT?!

Rigby:In your face Katz!

Katz leaves.

Chris:What will happen next time? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

><p><strong>(4) Katz- Rigby, Zim, Edward, Mandy<strong>

**(3) Rigby- Katz, Bloo, Finn**

**15th. Katz**

**16th. Nazz**


	4. Wrath of a Killer

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals! The teams had to escape the jail and conflict was in the air. Rigby argued with Spongebob. That's no shocker. Eddy had problems with Billy, Cartman, and the fox about being tam leader. Spongebob also used the anchor arms. In the end Power Fist won the challenge and Katz was voted off. What will happen now on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

><p>The teams were gathered watching a movie.<p>

Rigby:Man this movies awesome!

Bloo:Got that right!

Number 5:This movies the bomb.

Cartman:Dude sweet.

Spongebob:Why do we have to watch such a violet movie?

Rigby:What's wrong? Are you scared?

Spongebob:You shouldn't get me angry.

Cajun Fox:Yeah that sponge is strong now which makes you the weak one.

Rigby:Those are probably fake!

Spongebob:I'll tell you what's not fake? The fact that you need a mint.

Rigby:STOP TALKING!

* * *

><p><strong>Rigby:I know something's up! There's no way he's strong! I'll make sure to expose him once I found out how he got those and he will be outta here. Just like Katz.<strong>

* * *

><p>Edward:Now this movie is something that they need to show back at camp.<p>

Zim:You humans and you're disgusting organs.

Edward:I'm a platypus.

Cartman:Dude seriously?! I thought you were a duck!

Edward:Shut it fat boy!

Cartman:AYE!

Marceline:Can we not start this guys.

Rigby:Pass the popcorn.

Edward passes Rigby the popcorn.

Rigby:Man this is good.

Eddy:I can't wit until next challenge.

Finn:Don't get cocky Eddy. Our team is gonna win this one.

Rigby:In your face pipsqueak!

Mandy:Lets get this over with.

* * *

><p><strong>Number 5:This season better be worth it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cartman:I will not get robbed of my million this time.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris:I hope you liked that movie because this challenge you have to survive a horror movie.<p>

Bloo:This is gonna be awesome!

Chris:Yep it will be so Chef will be hunting you dressed as a killer and you get the rest.

Cajun Fox:I'm gonna win this thing!

Panini:Don't get cocky fox.

Cajun Fox:Shut up you stupid cheating rabbit.

Panini:Cheating? What are you taking about?

Cajun Fox:How you cheated Katz back in season three.

Panini:I one that fair and square!

Eddy:Where is Number 5 and Marceline?

Spongebob:They were just here.

* * *

><p><strong>Bloo:This could be a great challenge.<strong>

* * *

><p>Finn:Okay team we have to win this challenge.<p>

Zim:I agree I'm not going to elimination three times in a row.

Finn:Then we need to get our act together.

Edward:So once Finn here is right.

Finn:Nows not the time dude.

Edward:What? I was just saying.

Mandy:Can we get this over with?

Bloo:Hold on we didn't discuss our plan yet.

Zim:The plan is that you all follow my orders.

Edward:Who died and made you leader?

Zim:I made myself leader but of course I ZIM am still alive.

Rigby:I am the captain of this team. I was made remember? Now huddle up for a game plan.

The teams huddle up, talk, and split up in pairs of two.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn:I think we should all have gone together.<strong>

* * *

><p>Zim and Edward are walking.<p>

Edward:Man our team stinks.

Zim:I wouldn't be that bad if the blob wasn't on our team.

Edward:Yeah him and Finn are dead weight.

?:At least they won seasons.

Edward:What the?!

Zim and Edward turn to see the killer.

Zim and Edward:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

* * *

><p><strong>Cartman:I got this in the bag dude. (He gets knocked out and dragged out)<strong>

* * *

><p>Bloo and Finn are walking.<p>

Finn:Man I hate this team.

Bloo:It's not that bad. Then again Zim is on our team.

Finn:Not only him! Edward, Rigby, and I don't really know about Mandy.

Bloo:What are you saying?

Finn:In elimination case it's four on two!

Bloo:I just want to make it longer than Zim this time.

Finn:The only way we can make sure that happens is to get Mandy on our side.

Bloo:You may be right.

Billy comes up to them.

Billy:What's up guys.

Bloo:You have a lot of nerve talking to me after what you did last season.

Billy:Look I sorry okay but I've been meaning to talk to you.

Bloo:About what?

Billy:Look Bloo we're not enemies. You're just mad at me. So I want to settle this conflict the right way. I think this might be a rival themed season for a reason.

Finn:What are you getting at with this dude?

Billy:I wasn't talking to you. Anyway Bloo this all will lead up to one thing this season.

Bloo:What might that be?

Billy:You, Me, and the million dollars.

Bloo:WAIT! You mean us in the finale?!

Billy:Exactly. We from an alliance and take out the competition. What do you say?

Billy holds up his hand.

Finn:Don't do it man.

Bloo:I wasn't going to do it anyway.

Billy:Then you are going down hard blob.

Billy walks away.

* * *

><p><strong>Bloo:Well that's it. We're rivals again.<strong>

* * *

><p>Next morning the remaining contestants arrive.<p>

Chris:Power fist has Eddy, Billy, and Spongebob while Razors have Bloo, Finn, Rigby. And Mandy looks like that teams wins!

Rigby:YES! Finally!

Rigby raises his hands in the air.

Finn:Alright!

* * *

><p><strong>Cajun Fox:The person who's got my vote? Eddy. With him gone I'll be able to lead the team.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris:Okay first vote goes to Marceline.<p>

Marceline:Aw.

Chris:Two for Marcy!

Marceline:WHAT?!

Chris:One for Cajun Fox.

Cajun Fox:MAN!

Chris:Two for Cajun Fox.

Cajun Fox:This sucks!

Chris:Three for Marcy and three for Cajun. Next vote is for Eddy. And the last vote is for

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marceline!

Marceline:Well at least a won a season.

Marceline flys off.

Chris:What will happen next?! Find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

><p><strong>(4) Marceline- Eddy, Cartman, Billy, Spongebob<strong>

**(3) Cajun Fox- Marceline, Panini, Number 5**

**(1) Eddy- Cajun Fox**

**14th. Marceline**

**15th. Katz**

**16th. Nazz**


	5. Box Climbing

Chris:Last Time on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals! The contestants watched a horror movie and had to escape from a killer. Rigby arguing with Spongebob and Cajun Fox. Bloo and Billy got into a argument and so there enemies again. So then the Razor team finally won a challenge and it we bye bye for Marceline. What will happen next? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

><p>Early in morning Rigby, Zim, and Edward were sitting in the porch of their cabin.<p>

Rigby:So our alliance is gonna start making moves and I say we talk about who we're gonna get rid of. First we get rid of Eddy and Spongebob.

Zim:No we get rid of the blob first!

Edward:No way! I say we drop the next challenge and kicked Finn out of here so he doesn't cheat me out of my million this time.

Zim:Who said you were winning?

Edward:I did!

Zim:You lie! For I Zim shall win two seasons in a row.

Rigby:Neither of you stand a chance against me.

Edward:Says the only one on this while team who hadn't made the finale!

Rigby:I can make the finale! I'll win it like your dumb face failed to do!

Mandy comes.

Mandy:I heard everything and I want in on this little alliance.

Zim:NO WAY!

Rigby:Hey Mandy's cool so she's in.

Edward:As long as she can help get rid of Finn I'm cool with it.

Zim:Well fine but I won't like it.

Mandy:Great now you two want to get rid of Bloo and Finn right?

Zim and Edward nod.

Mandy:Well too bad because there on our team is we wait until the merge.

A gas comes and the four smell it and fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Both teams wake up.<p>

Number 5:We're are we?

Chris:You're down a hole and your job is to climb these ropes. The first three of a team to get here will represent their team in the best part of the challenge.

Bloo:Sounds easy enough.

Cajun Fox:Nothing us strong contestants can't handle. Right Spongebob?

Cajun nudges Spongebob.

Spongebob:Yeah we got this.

Rigby glares at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Rigby:He's up to something and I'm gonna find out what.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Spongebob:Hopefully these anchor arms work better than they did last time.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mandy:Alright get climbing.<p>

Mandy starts to climb.

Cartman:I'm not gonna let that hippie beat me again.

Cartman climbs as well.

Panini:This should be easy.

Cajun Fox:Better not fall.

Cajun climbs up higher than her.

Eddy:Don't forget we're on the same team Cajun.

Cajun Fox:Yeah whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>Eddy:Man what is with that guy.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cajun Fox:He thinks that he should be leader. I'm the real leader of this team.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mandy, Bloo, and Rigby make it to the top.<p>

Rigby:YES!

Mandy:It's over yet.

Cartman, Billy, and Spongebob make it up.

Cartman:CRAP!

Billy:This stinks.

Every one else makes it up.

Finn:What's next?

Chris:Okay since those six made it up its time assign matches you see there will be three rounds of boxing so the matches are Bloo vs Billy, Rigby vs Spongebob, and Last Mandy vs Cartman.

* * *

><p><strong>Cartman:The hippie is gonna pay for what she did to me.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mandy:Let me guess he wants payback. Well he's not gonna get it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Billy:I guess the has been a long time coming Bloo.<strong>

* * *

><p>Bloo and Billy are in the ring with boxing gloves.<p>

Chris:Okay and fight!

Billy:One more chance to join me.

Bloo:NO!

Billy:Then it's on!

Billy punches Bloo and then Bloo punches Billy in the face.

Finn:This is gonna get nasty.

Edward:Come on Bloo just lose so we can vote off Finn!

Finn:You do know I'm standing right next to you right?

Edward:SHUT UP!

Zim:No one wants to hear you're stupid voice.

Finn:My voice is not stupid!

Billy:Face it Bloo! You can't beat me!

Bloo:Oh yeah take this!

Bloo punches Billy on knocking him out.

Chris:Bloo wins the first round for his team!

Rigby:Sweet!

Chris:Next is Rigby vs Spongebob!

* * *

><p><strong>Edward:Just lose Rigby! Just lose and vote off Finn!<strong>

* * *

><p>Rigby and Spongebob are in the ring with their gloves.<p>

Cajun Fox:Hey Sponge with those muscles of yours a simple punch will knock him out!

Rigby:STOP TALKING! He's not strong and I'm going to prove it!

Chris:Okay and fight!

Rigby punches Spongebob in the face.

Spongebob:Ow.

Rigby:Come on loser hit me with those weak muscles of yours.

Rigby punches Spongebob down.

Eddy:What are you doing Spongebob?! It's just Rigby!

Rigby:SHUT UP!

* * *

><p><strong>Spongebob:These gloves might be too small for the arms to fit in and I think their starting to act up. This is not good.<strong>

* * *

><p>Rigby keeps punching Spongebob but he tries to rise his hand and the anchor arms pop.<p>

Eddy:What the?

Cartman:Those are fake!

Rigby:Told you!

Cajun Fox:Wait til I get my hands on that lying piece of cheese!

Rigby:He's nothing but a weak loser!

Spongebob turns around angry and punches Rigby in the knocking him out.

Chris:Spongebob wins the second round for his team!

Eddy:YES!

Chris:Last is Mandy vs Cartman.

Mandy and Cartman are in the ring with their gloves.

Mandy:You won't beat me fatty?

Cartman:Oh yeah.

Cartman grabs Mandy and kisses her.

Mandy:What the?

Mandy is dizzy and Cartman taps her and she falls down unconscious while her teammates jaws dropped.

Chris:Team Power fist wins!

* * *

><p><strong>Edward:As much as I want Finn out. That we just pathetic.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris:Last leaves four votes for Mandy and sees out.<p>

Mandy:I don't know want came over me.

Bloo:Sorry Mandy.

Mandy walks away.

Chris:What will happen next? Find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

><p><strong>(4) Mandy- Zim, Edward, Rigby, Bloo<strong>

**(2) Zim- Mandy, Finn**

**13th. Mandy**

**14th. Marceline **

**15th. Katz**

**16th. Nazz**


	6. Put That Arm Down

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals! The contestants did a vine climbing-boxing challenge for this one. Billy and Bloo had some conflict going on and as always Spongebob and Rigby fought it out. It was revealed that Spongebob was using anchor arms as muscles. Then Cartman kissed Mandy getting his team the win and Mandy eliminated. What will happen now?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

><p>Rigby, Zim, and Edward were walking in the campsite.<p>

Rigby:Man this team sucks!

Edward:Told ya! What we need is Finn outta here!

Zim:No! I refuse to be stuck on a team with that stupid blob any longer. I want him out!

Rigby:Relax Zim.

Billy walks up to them.

Billy:I want in on this alliance!

Zim:NO!

Rigby:What do you mean no? Of course he's in he's awesome!

Billy:Yeah and if we can work together we can get rid of (cough) Bloo (cough).

Zim:Excellent! As long as you're after the blob I'm good with letting you in.

* * *

><p><strong>Zim:The end of the blob is near.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cartman is walking to his cabin and he see Spongebob and Cajun arguing.<p>

Cartman:Stop fighting for a minute.

Cajun Fox:What do you want?

Cartman:An alliance.

Spongebob:Why?

Cartman:We can rule the game we need Eddy out so we can rule this team.

Spongebob:But you guys are mean and bad.

Cartman:Suit yourself.

* * *

><p><strong>Spongebob:He is gonna have to do better than that.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cartman:What a loser.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mess Hall<p>

Chris:Okay I called you all here to start your challenge.

Cajun Fox:What is it?

Edward:Something stupid.

Chris:It's arm wrestling. Well have five rounds. Bloo vs Cartman, Finn vs Cajun Fox, Zim vs Billy, Edward vs Number 5, and Eddy vs Rigby!

Eddy:I got this.

Rigby:This is so mine.

Eddy:In your dreams!

Rigby:Shut up!

* * *

><p><strong>Rigby:He's going down.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eddy:He is so gonna get beat.<strong>

* * *

><p>Bloo and Cartman but their arms together.<p>

Chris:GO!

Bloo and Cartman strengthen their arms.

Finn:You got this Bloo!

Cajun Fox:Hey Cartman beat this loser!

Cartman:I got it.

Bloo:Not you don't.

Bloo gets Cartman's hand close to the table.

Cartman:What the?!

Cartman gets his hand up and Bloo's closer down.

Bloo:Crap!

Cartman:What's wrong little blob?

Bloo gets his hand up and he is able to slam Cartman's down.

Bloo:I did it!

Chris:Bloo wins the first round!

* * *

><p><strong>Cartman:Screw this!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris:Up next Finn vs Cajun Fox.<p>

Finn:I got this.

Cajun Fox:Watch the champ!

Finn and Cajun put their arms together.

Chris:GO!

Finn and Cajun strengthen their arms.

Chris:Go!

Cajun Fox:I'm facing a loser.

Finn:You're the loser!

Cajun gets Finn's arm close to the table.

Cajun Fox:You may be weaker than him.

Cajun points to Spongebob.

Spongebob:Hey!

Finn:Dude how can you say that about your teammate?!

Cajun Fox:He's a loser just like you.

Bloo:Come on Finn! Put that fox in his place!

Cajun Fox:Ain't gonna happen.

Finn:Oh it'll happen!

Finn gets Cajun's arm close to the table.

Rigby:Alright Finn!

Cajun Fox:You can't win anything.

Finn:You're talking to the winner of season 4!

Cajun Fox:Shut up!

Cajun Fox spits on Finn and puts his arm down.

Chris:Cajun Fox wins the second round!

Finn:This isn't fair! He spit on me!

Chris:I didn't see anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn:Stupid cheating fox!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris:Next is Zim vs Billy!<p>

Zim and Billy put their arms together.

Chris:Go!

Billy puts Zim's arm close to the table.

Billy:This is easy.

Zim:I can't lose! I'm ZIM!

Philly burst through the door.

Philly:Guys I know who attacked me!

Chris:Not now dude.

Philly:It was Billy!

Billy:No way!

Zim puts Billy's arm down.

Chris:Zim wins the third round!

Billy:That guy cheated me! That's why I really did attack him!

Philly punches Billy in the stomach and runs off.

Philly:Take that!

Chris:Next round is Edward vs Number 5!

Edward:I'll use my skills in this one.

Number 5:What skills?

Edward:Shut up!

Number 5 and Edward put their arms together.

Chris:GO!

Number 5 and Edward strengthen their arms and Number 5 puts his arm down in two minutes.

Chris:Number 5 wins!

Number 5:YES!

Edward:Crap!

Chris:Last round is Eddy vs Rigby!

* * *

><p><strong>Rigby:It's in the bag!<strong>

* * *

><p>Eddy and Rigby out their arms together.<p>

Chris:GO!

Eddy and Rigby strengthen their arms.

Eddy:This is going to be so easy.

Rigby:I'm gonna win.

Cajun Fox:Cream this loser Eddy.

Zim:Come on Rigby!

Edward:Show him who's boss!

Eddy gets Rigby's arm down.

Eddy:You know you can't beat me Rigby.

Rigby tries to get his arm up but can't.

Rigby:I will win!

Eddy:Well it doesn't look like it.

Rigby thinks to himself.

Rigby:Take this!

Rigby kicks Eddy in the shin.

Eddy:Ow!

Rigby puts Eddy's arm down.

Chris:Rigby's team wins!

Finn:He did cheat.

Zim:Sweet!

* * *

><p><strong>Finn:He may be in my team but cheating is not cool.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris:Looks like Billy's the one leaving with the most votes.<p>

Billy:What?!

Cajun Fox:You lost quick.

Cartman:Too quick.

Billy walks away.

Chris:What will happen next time on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

><p><strong>12th. Billy<strong>

**13th. Mandy**

**14th. Marceline**

**15th. Katz**

**16th. Nazz**

**(6) Billy- Eddy, Cartman, Cajun Fox, Number 5, Panini, Spongebob**

**(1) Eddy- Billy**


	7. Don't Get Hit

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals! The teams had arm wrestling matches. Bloo beat Cartman after being taunted by him. Cajun Fox cheated his way to victory and got his old rival Finn down and Rigby did the same when he kicked Eddy in the shun. In the end Billy got the boot for being the quickest one on his team to lose. What will happen now on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

><p><strong>Finn:I will get back at that fox for cheating.<strong>

* * *

><p>Razor's cabin<p>

Finn:We need to form an alliance.

Bloo:I think so too.

Finn:Yeah with Rigby, Zim, and Edward all being jerks we're out numbered so we need to do our best to win these challenges and get to the merge.

Bloo:We got this!

Finn:Yeah!

Finn and Bloo high fived.

* * *

><p><strong>Bloo:Sweet! With thus alliance thing going me and Finn can get to the merge and we can stop Zim and get rid of him because there is no way he's winning another season.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mess Hall<p>

Cajun Fox:It feels good to win.

Finn:You cheated!

Eddy:You know who else cheated? Rigby!

Rigby:You're just jealous.

Eddy:In your dreams furball!

Spongebob:Guys just stop fighting.

Rigby:Looks like cheesy is trying to step in.

Cajun Fox:Oh here we go.

Edward:Wimp alert!

Cajun Fox, Rigby, and Edward laughed.

Number 5:I don't see you guys winning.

Rigby:I can win!

Cajun Fox:I'm the best on this team!

Eddy:Yeah right!

Cajun Fox:You know I am!

Eddy:Who here won a season? That's right me!

Panini:Well I did too.

Chris:Okay it's challenge time!

Spongebob:What is it?

Chris:Another dodgeball challenge! It goes like this five will go up for their team and the first team to win two out of three wins the challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Cajun Fox:It's in the bag.<strong>

* * *

><p>Dodgeball court<p>

Cajun Fox:I'll go.

Eddy:I know I'm going.

Panini:I want to try.

Number 5:Me too.

Cartman:Looks like the sponge is taking the bench.

Spongebob:Okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Spongebob:I don't mind sitting out.<strong>

* * *

><p>The teams are now in the court.<p>

Chris:GO!

Edward:Hey Finn don't get distracted this time.

Finn:Okay I wo...

Finn gets hit with a dodgeball.

Cajun Fox:Take that!

Finn:Aw man!

Edward:Weak.

Edward gets hit in the face.

Cajun Fox:That's two for me!

* * *

><p><strong>Edward:Okay so since me, Rigby, and Zim are in an alliance I figured we can vote off Finn. He's not gonna cheat me out of my money like season 4.<strong>

* * *

><p>Bloo throws one at Panini and Cartman.<p>

Bloo:YES!

Cajun Fox throws one at Bloo.

Bloo:NO!

Cajun Fox laughs and gets hit in the face by Rigby.

Rigby:Hahah sucker!

Rigby and Zim realize that their the only ones left against Eddy and Number 5.

Zim throws one at Number 5 but she dodges and hits him with one.

Number 5:YES!

Rigby hits Number 5.

Rigby:This is awesome!

Eddy:No this is!

Eddy hits Rigby.

Chris:Power fist wins the first round!

Spongebob:Yay!

Chris:Next round!

Panini:I'll sit this one out!

Spongebob:Yeah I can go!

Cajun Fox facepalmed in anger.

* * *

><p><strong>Cajun Fox:Just great.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris:Ready and Go!<p>

Spongebob:I can do this!

Rigby:What lose it for your team?

Spongebob:I can win it for my team!

Rigby:Yeah you could've by sitting in the bench the whole challenge!

Rigby fell to the floor laughing.

Spongebob:Says the guy who can't win a season.

Rigby:That's it!

Spongebob and Rigby throw a ball at each other which hit them.

Zim and Edward throw dodgeballs at Eddy and Cajun Fox but they dodge.

Cajun Fox:Ha!

Number 5 and Cartman hit Zim and Edward with balls.

Finn:We have to win this Bloo!

Bloo hits Number 5 and Cartman.

Bloo:I got two!

Finn hits Eddy.

Finn:Yeah I got one!

Cajun Fox throws one at Finn but he dodges and it hits Bloo.

Finn:Just you and me fox.

Cajun Fox:Bring it loser.

Cajun picks up two balls and throws them at Finn but he dodges and hits him with one.

Chris:Sharp Razors win the second round!

Rigby:Yes!

Chris:Last round.

* * *

><p><strong>Rigby:Time for theses losers to lose.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eddy:This is the all or nothing round. We got this.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cajun Fox:You sit this one out!<p>

Cajun points to Spongebob.

Number 5:Leave the guy alone.

Cartman:Sitting this one out.

Cajun Fox:No!

Panini:I'm back in

* * *

><p><strong>Cajun Fox:That piece of cheese is gonna cost us the win.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris:Okay ready and go!<p>

Zim:Let's win this!

Number 5 hits Zim.

Zim:No!

Number 5 gets hit by Finn.

Finn:Alright!

Cajun Fox hits Rigby and Bloo.

Cajun Fox:Take that!

Finn hits Cajun and Panini.

Finn:In your face fox!

Eddy:Take this!

Eddy throws one at Finn but he dodges and hits Eddy with one.

Edward:Okay Finn it's just us against cheesy so don't lose.

Finn:That's not his name and I won't.

Edward:Just don't lose.

Finn:Okay.

Edward:Don't..

Finn:I got i...

Finn gets hit by Spongebob.

Edward smirks and Spongebob hits him.

Chris:Power fist wins!

* * *

><p><strong>Spongebob:Did he want me to hit him?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward:The plan worked! Finn's going down!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris:Okay this vote goes to Finn.<p>

Finn:Aw man.

Chris:Second is for Edward.

Edward:Whatever.

Chris:Two for Finn.

Finn:No!

Chris:Second to last vote is for Edward and the last one is for...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Edward!

Edward:WHAT?!

Chris:You're out.

Edward:But how?!

Rigby:I voted for you because you threw the challenge and lost to cheesehead.

Edward:I was supposed to win this time!

Edward stomps away in anger.

Chris:What will happen next time on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

><p><strong>(3) Edward- Finn, Bloo, Rigby<strong>

**(2) Finn- Edward, Zim**

**11th. Edward**

**12th. Billy**

**13th. Mandy**

**14th. Marceline**

**15th. Katz**

**16th. Nazz**


	8. Shots and Flags

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals! The teams had a game of dodgeball. There was plenty of conflict with Finn and Cajun Fox or Spongebob and Rigby. Edward came up with a plan to try and get Finn out and made his team lose. This got him kicked out instead of Finn. Who will win this time? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

><p>Zim:How could you kick him off?!<p>

Rigby:He cost us the challenge dude.

Zim:But we could have kicked that boy off.

Rigby:Well it's too late now.

Zim:We have to make sure he leaves this time.

Rigby:No! No dropping the challenge dude! I can't stand sling to Eddy and Spongebob!

* * *

><p><strong>Rigby:I am not losing just because Zim can't get along with Finn and Bloo. I will show the other team that I will win.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Zim:He needs to listen to reason! I mean come on! I won last season!<strong>

* * *

><p>Mess Hall<p>

Cajun Fox:Why couldn't we leave instead off Edward?

Panini:Who?

Cajun Fox:Him!

Cajun Fox points to Finn.

Spongebob:He's a nice guy.

Cajun Fox:Did I ask the weakling?

Panini:You know what you really did to stop messing with him.

Number 5:Yeah fox

Cajun Fox:I'll mess with whoever I want to.

Eddy:You better not mess with me!

Cartman:Or me!

Cajun Fox:Shut up!

Number 5:Next time we lose I think you should leave.

Cajun Fox:I'm not leaving.

Eddy:What makes you so sure?

Cajun Fox:I'm the best on this team remember.

Eddy:Maybe best at sucking it up for the team.

Finn:Ha! Take that fox!

Cajun Fox:Shut up loser!

Finn:Why do you come make me?!

Finn and Cajun Fox glare at each other.

Bloo:This is tense.

Chris:Yes it is and so is today's challenge! I have something to say.

Number 5:What is it?

Chris:This is the last challenge before the merge!

Cartman:Sweet!

Bloo:Awesome!

Chris:Here's the deal each team will have a speed boat for the boat race to collect the golden flag that is outside in the middle of the water. Each team will be given two canons with water balloons in order to stop the other team from getting it first.

Rigby:It's in the bag!

Cajun Fox:For my team!

Finn:Wrong fox! We will win!

* * *

><p><strong>Finn:That fox will not win this time!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cajun Fox:That kid will get what's coming to him.<strong>

* * *

><p>Rigby:Okay who's I going to drive the boat?<p>

Bloo gets the wheel and so does Zim.

Bloo:I'm driving the boat!

Zim:No I ZIM shall drive the boat!

Bloo:Dude go away!

Bloo pushes Zim.

Zim:No you go away!

Zim pushes Bloo and they start fighting.

Rigby:Alright! Finn is driving the boat and you two can shoot the water balloons at the other team!

Finn:Got it!

Bloo:I can do that!

Zim:Fine.

Bloo and Zim get the cannons.

Rigby:Alright Finn be ready!

* * *

><p><strong>Rigby:Theres no way we're losing this time.<strong>

* * *

><p>Eddy:Okay I'm shooting one of these babies!<p>

Cajun Fox gets the wheel.

Cajun Fox:I'll take the wheel and drive us to victory.

Cartman:I got the other cannon.

Eddy and Cartman high fived.

Number 5:Okay we can do this!

Panini:Yeah!

Spongebob:Okay we can do this!

* * *

><p><strong>Panini:I think we have a good shot at winning this.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris:Alright ready and go!<p>

The boat's start and drive off.

Cajun Fox:I got this!

The other team passes theirs.

Number:No we gonna do something!

Cajun Fox:I'll catch up!

Rigby sees their boat.

Rigby:Okay guys shoot them!

Bloo and Zim shoot the water balloons at the other team but the boat catches up.

Zim:How could you screw up so badly?!

Bloo:It wasn't my fault!

Finn:Yeah Zim shut being messed up!

Zim:Shut up!

Finn:Just leave people alone.

Zim:Now I know how Edward feels.

Eddy and Cartman shoot at their boat and Bloo and Zim start shooting and now the teams are shooting at each other.

Cartman:Give up!

Bloo:No way!

Rigby:Yeah this is our challenge!

Eddy:In your dreams!

Spongebob:Come on guys let's stop the fighting and on with the challenge!

Cajun Fox:We're not going to take that from a weak loser.

Spongebob:I'm not a weak loser!

Cajun Fox:Yes you are!

Number 5:Leave the guy alone!

* * *

><p><strong>Number 5:That fox is really annoying. He just can't leave that poor sponge alone.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cartman:I'm not going to lose this challenge! I am going to win this challenge and make sure I make the merge and find someone to form an alliance with and win my million dollars!<strong>

* * *

><p>Both boats get to the flag.<p>

Rigby:I see it!

Rigby goes for it but Number 5 gets it first.

Chris comes on a boat.

Chris:Power fist wins yet another challenge!

* * *

><p><strong>Finn:No! Not again!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris:Okay first vote goes to Finn.<p>

Finn:What?!

Chris:Next is for Zim.

Zim:This sucks!

Chris:Another one for Finn.

Finn:No way!

Chris:Last vote is for..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zim!

Rigby:What's the tiebreaker gonna be?

Chris:An arm wrestling match.

Finn and Zim put their arms together on a table brought by Chef.

Chris:Okay go!

Finn and Zim strengthen their arms.

Bloo:Come on Finn!

Rigby:You can do it Zim!

Zim:Give up boy! There is no way you can be ZIM!

Finn:I will!

Zim:How can you possibly...

Finn gets Zim's arm down.

Chris:Finn wins! Zim is out!

Zim:Noooooooo!

Bloo:Take that!

Zim:I won last season! How can I not win again?!

Zim is dragged away by Chef.

Chris:What will happen in the merge? Find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

><p><strong>(2) Zim- Finn, Bloo<strong>

**(2) Finn- Zim, Rigby**

**10th. Zim**

**11th. Edward**

**12th. Billy**

**13th. Mandy**

**14th. Marceline**

**15th. Katz**

**16th. Nazz**


	9. Paint to Victory

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals! It was the last challenge before the merge. They had to use speed boats and get golden flags. Bloo and Zim had some tension with each other and Eddy and Cartman. Cajun argued with people on his team. In the end it was Zim that left after he lost a tiebreaker to Finn! What will happen in the first challenge of the merge? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

><p><strong>Rigby:Sweet! It's merge time and it's also time to show everybody what I'm all about. I will go after cheesehead, pipsqueak, and that fox! No one is getting in my way this time.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mess Hall<p>

Panini:I guess we're in the merge.

Number 5:Yeah.

Cajun Fox:Time for me to win.

Eddy:You're not winning.

Cajun Fox:Oh yes I am.

Eddy and Cajun Fox glare at each other.

Cartman:Now that we're in the merge that means it time for alliances.

Finn:Hey can all of you guys just chill out?

Cajun Fox:You think we'll listen to you?

Finn:I just want you guys to calm down.

Cajun Fox:Calm this.

Cajun pushes Finn to the floor.

Rigby:Uh oh.

Cartman:Their gonna fight! Freakin sweet!

Spongebob:This is bad!

Finn glares at Cajun Fox and gets up.

Finn:Bring it on fox!

Bloo:Alright!

Cajun Fox:I will beat you any day of the week.

Finn:Come say that to my fist!

Cajun charges at Finn but gets punched in the face.

Finn:Take that fox!

Panini:He deserved that.

Cajun Fox:Shut up! Finn's gonna get it!

Finn:You want another one?!

Cajun Fox:I'm gonna tear you up.

Finn:Bring it on!

Chris:Let's not fight. It's challenge time! For the first challenge if the merge we are having a paintball contest. The last person standing will win the first challenge of the merge!

Rigby:I'm gonna blast all of you!

* * *

><p><strong>Cajun Fox:I'm not gonna let any of these losers blast me! I will beat all of them and make sure that Finn leaves this time around because I'm tired of him and I want him gone.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Number 5:Hopefully that fox won't win because me, Panini, and Spongebob are thinking of voting for him. That fox needs to go down.<strong>

* * *

><p>Rigby is walking with his paintball gun.<p>

Rigby:I'm gonna blast me a loser.

?:Now if I blast you first.

Rigby turns to see Spongebob.

Spongebob:Drop the weapon.

Rigby falls down laughing.

Spongebob:What's so funny?

Rigby:You think you're gonna take me out? Are you kidding? You couldn't take a piece of grass out!

Rigby keeps laughing.

Cajun Fox comes up to them.

Cajun Fox:That coon speaks the truth.

Rigby:Yeah.

Cajun Fox and Rigby high fived.

Eddy comes up.

Eddy:You're the one to talk Rigby. We all know you're weak.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Eddy and Rigby shoot at each other getting the other one out.

Cajun Fox:Two losers down that's means six more to go.

Spongebob runs away.

* * *

><p><strong>Spongebob:I think that fox is going to go crazy. I need to keep my guard.<strong>

* * *

><p>Panini is walking.<p>

Panini:I can do this.

She is shot.

Panini:Hey!

Cartman:Ha! Score!

Panini:Aw man.

Cartman:I'm gonna win this.

Finn jumps in front of him.

Finn:No you're not dude.

Finn and Cartman put the guns at each other.

Cartman:You're going down.

Finn shoots but Cartman dodges and shoots him.

Finn:No!

Cartman:YES!

* * *

><p><strong>Cartman:I heard that Eddy and Rigby are out too. So that leaves the fox, the cheese, the blob, and that other girl. Easy win.<strong>

* * *

><p>Spongebob is still running and Cajun jumps in front of him.<p>

Cajun Fox:Where you running cheesy?

Spongebob:I'm a sponge not a piece of cheese!

Cajun Fox:Whatever just prepare to lose.

Cajun points the gun at Spongebob.

Bloo:I'm here! Drop the weapon fox!

Cartman comes to points his gun at Bloo.

Cartman:Take this!

Cartman is blasted.

Cartman:WHAT? NO!

Number 5:Oh yeah baby!

Cajun Fox:So it's just the four of us.

Number 5:Yep.

Cajun shoots Bloo.

Bloo:NO!

Cajun Fox:Make that three of us!

Number 5:I'm gonna take you down!

Cajun Fox:Bring it on!

* * *

><p><strong>Spongebob:This has been some challenge. Number 5 and Cajun Fox are about to go at it and it's gonna be a big one. But remember I'm still in this challenge too.<strong>

* * *

><p>Number 5 shoots at Cajun but he dodges and shoots at Number 5 but she dodges.<p>

Number 5:Gonna have to do better than that!

Cajun Fox:I give.

Number 5:You give?

Cajun Fox:Yeah give myself the win.

Cajun shoots Number 5.

Number 5:Oh no!

Cajun turns to Spongebob.

Cajun Fox:Now it's just you.

Spongebob shoots at Cajun but he dodges.

Spongebob:Come on!

Cajun almost shoots Spongebob but he is able to dodge.

Spongebob:This is it!

Cajun Fox:For you!

Spongebob and Cajun point the guns at each other.

Eddy:Only one of them will win.

Cartman:The fox has so got this.

Spongebob and Cajun shoot at each other but Spongebob dodges and Cajun gets hit and his shades fall off.

Eddy:My eyes there bleeding!

Cartman:Those are like big melons.

Chris:Spongebob wins the challenge!

Spongebob:Yay!

* * *

><p><strong>Spongebob:I did it! I won the first challenge of the merge!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris:Okay we have a equal of three votes for Number 5 and the fox.<p>

Number 5:The fox is leaving.

Cajun Fox:No you're leaving.

Number 5 and Cajun Fox glare at each other.

Chris:One vote is for Cartman.

Cartman:Dude weak!

Chris:Four for Number 5.

Number 5:Oh no!

Chris:Last vote is for..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Number 5!

Number 5:Aw man!

Eddy:Sorry but you seem like a threat.

Bloo:Yeah.

Number 5 walks away.

Chris:What will happen next time? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

><p><strong>(5) Number 5- Cajun Fox, Cartman, Rigby, Eddy, Bloo<strong>

**(3) Cajun Fox- Number 5, Finn, Spongebob**

**(1) Cartman- Panini**

**9th. Number 5**

**10th. Zim**

**11th. Edward**

**12th. Billy**

**13th. Mandy**

**14th. Marceline**

**15th. Katz**

**16th. Nazz**


	10. Egg Hunting

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals! The contestants had the first challenge of the merge! Cajun Fox argued with every one and him and Finn got into a little fight. Eddy and Rigby got each other out of the challenge and in the end Spongebob beat Cajun to win the challenge and Number 5 was sent home. What will happen now on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

><p>Spongebob is walking and he bumps into someone.<p>

Spongebob:I'm sorry.

Rigby:You should be.

Spongebob:No not you.

Rigby and Spongebob get up.

Rigby:Can I ask you something?

Spongebob:What?

Rigby:Why do you even bother competing. Someone as weak as you could never win this kind of thing.

Spongebob:I have as good a chance as you.

Rigby:Yeah keep dreaming.

Spongebob:I can win it!

Cajun Fox comes up laughing.

Cajun Fox:Did I just hear you right? You think that you can win? That's something that will not happen.

Finn comes up.

Finn:Hey fox! Just leave him alone!

Cajun Fox:You're not in this kid.

Finn:Well I am now.

Cajun Fox:I'm starting to get real tired of you.

Finn:Now you know how I feel.

* * *

><p><strong>Cajun Fox:That kid needs to leave and it needs to be soon.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Finn:I am going to make sure that Cajun Fox leaves this time.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mess Hall<p>

Eddy:What's the next challenge?

Bloo:Hopefully something awesome.

Panini:Some people need to leave.

Panini glares at Cartman.

Cartman:You're just jealous because I'm going to win.

Bloo:How would you win?

Eddy:Yeah last time you got burnt. Literally!

Eddy and Bloo burst out laughing.

Cartman:I'll show you two!

Spongebob and Rigby come to the mess hall and Finn and Cajun fox come while glaring at each other.

Chris:Well everyone I hope your ready because this is a partner challenge!

Cajun Fox:What are the pairs.

Chris:The pairs will be Eddy and Panini, Spongebob and Rigby, Finn and Cajun Fox, and Bloo and Cartman.

Finn:I'm with the fox?!

Cajun Fox:This kid will just screw it up!

Rigby:Your lucky you have Finn! I'm stuck with this guy!

Rigby points to Spongebob.

Chris:Well you guys better try to get along. Okay so the object is that you have to try and find a painted egg and bring it back with your partner. This is simply a little true challenge oh and the last pair to arrive will face off in a challenge and whoever loses is out of the game.

* * *

><p><strong>Rigby:If we lose I'll just beat cheesehead in that challenge.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Finn:I'm screwed!<strong>

* * *

><p>Eddy and Panini are walking.<p>

Eddy:We can do this!

Panini:Yeah it will be easy.

Eddy:I am hoping Spongebob and Rigby lose so Spongebob can just eliminate Rigby.

Panini:Listen Rigby's not the problem. The problems are Cajun Fox and Cartman.

Eddy thinks to himself.

Eddy:You may have a point there.

* * *

><p>Bloo and Cartman are walking.<p>

Bloo:This is in the bag!

Cartman:Hopefully we don't lose because if we do then you're screwed dude.

Bloo:No I would beat you.

Cartman:Yeah right blob.

Bloo:First Billy, then Zim, and now you.

* * *

><p><strong>Bloo:He is annoying!<strong>

* * *

><p>Rigby and Spongebob are walking.<p>

Spongebob:I hope we can win.

Rigby:You better or your gonna be out of here!

Spongebob:Why don't you just give me a chance to prove that I'm strong?

Rigby:You can't prove that you're something you're not.

Spongebob:Leave me alone!

Rigby:Whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>Spongebob:I'll show him.<strong>

* * *

><p>Finn and Cajun Fox find a egg.<p>

Finn:We did it!

Cajun Fox:We have to make it back first idiot!

Finn:Okay don't have to be messed up.

Cajun Fox:Well you won't shut up.

Finn:Why are you so messed up?!

Cajun Fox:Shut it! Let's just win this challenge!

Cajun Fox runs and Finn follows him.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn:Next time I get the chance that fox is so gone.<strong>

* * *

><p>The teams make it near the finish.<p>

Cartman:We found ours and we're gonna win.

Eddy:In your dreams!

Cartman:You're not gonna stop us!

Cajun Fox:We'll win!

Panini:Don't get cocky fox.

Cajun Fox:I know we'll win it.

Spongebob:Me and Rigby are gonna win!

The teams get closer to the finish line.

Chris:Which team is gonna win!

The teams get even closer.

Chris:And the winners are

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eddy and Panini!

Eddy:Sweet!

Panini:Yes!

Chris:Team coming in second is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bloo and Cartman.

Bloo:That's what I'm taking about.

Cartman:Yeah dude!

Bloo and Cartman high fived.

Chris:Next team is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Spongebob and Rigby!

Spongebob:Yay we're not last!

Rigby:I am gonna win this time!

Finn:We're last!

Cajun Fox:Crap!

Chris:Looks like Finn will face Cajun Fox in a platform challenge! Which ever one poses will be eliminated!

* * *

><p><strong>Finn:At least I can get this jerk out once and for all!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cajun Fox:Finally I can get rid of this loser.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris:Ready fight!<p>

Finn and Cajun's swords clash.

Eddy:Come on Finn!

Bloo:You can do it!

Rigby:I'm rooting for Cajun.

Cartman:Same here dude.

Rigby and Cartman high fived.

Cajun Fox:Face it kid you won't beat me.

Finn:I will!

Finn and Cajun have a sword fight.

Panini:Finn will beat him.

Cartman:No way!

Finn:I got you now!

Cajun Fox kicks Finn in the groin.

Finn:Ow!

Cajun Fox hits Finn off the platform.

Chris:Cajun wins and Finn is out of here!

Finn:No!

Cajun Fox:Yes!

Finn walks away looking at the ground.

Chris:What will happen next time? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

><p><strong>8th. Finn<strong>

**9th. Number 5**

**10th. Zim**

**11th. Edward**

**12th. Billy**

**13th. Mandy**

**14th. Marceline**

**15th. Katz**

**16th. Nazz**


	11. Stirring It Up

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals! We had teams of four go hunt for painted eggs. Cajun Fox and Finn had their problems like Rigby and Spongebob and Bloo and Cartman. Eddy and Panini were okay with each other. In the end Finn and Cajun Fox faced off in a challenge and Cajun won which got Finn out. What will happen now? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

><p>Mess Hall<p>

Cajun Fox flicks a piece of food at Spongebob.

Spongebob:HEY!

Cajun Fox, Rigby, and Cartman laugh.

Rigby:Nice one dude!

Cajun Fox and Rigby high fived.

Panini:That was mean!

Cajun Fox:Who cares what you think?

Panini:Stop being a jerk!

Cajun Fox:Like I'm going to listen to you.

Cartman:Can it big ears.

Panini:Why you!

Bloo:Your the one to talk about being big.

Cartman:AYE!

Eddy:Ha!

Cajun Fox:I say the blob, the kid, the cheese, and the rabbit need to go.

Rigby:Count me in dude!

Cartman:Yeah!

Panini:Oh yeah well it's four on three!

* * *

><p><strong>Rigby:Dang it! She's right! I'll never get pipsqueak and cheesehead out at this rate! I have to get either Panini or Bloo to join us. I don't think Panini wpuld be for it so I guess I'm gonna have to go with Bloo.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cajun Fox:When do we start this challenge? I'm ready to send one of these losers outta here!<p>

Cajun points to Eddy, Bloo, Panini, and Spongebob.

Cartman:We'll get them out.

Panini:We will beat you!

Cajun Fox:Yeah a little pink rodent is gonna beat us.

Cajun Fox laughs.

Panini:Somebody needs to teach you a lesson.

Spongebob:Yeah!

Cajun Fox:Yeah right. I'm the best in this thing and I'm in it to win it.

Chris:Hello final 7. Today'a challenge is gonna be a cooking challenge! You have to make you're best meal and feed it to me for tasting. One with the highest rate wins and the loser goes home.

Eddy:I got this!

Rigby:No I got this!

* * *

><p><strong>Eddy:So he thinks he can beat me at this? I will make food that will win this challenge.<strong>

* * *

><p>Bloo is working on his meal.<p>

Rigby:Hey Bloo. What are you making?

Bloo:I'm making chicken.

Rigby:Okay well I need to ask you something.

Bloo;What?

Rigby:Could you join Me, Cajun Fox, and Cartman's alliance?

Bloo:Why?

Rigby:Because I want Eddy and Spongebob out!

Bloo:Well their cool and plus Cajun Fox and Cartman are annoying.

Rigby:Come on!

Bloo:No.

* * *

><p><strong>Rigby:Time for plan B to take into action.<strong>

* * *

><p>Panini:I'm going to make those cookies good.<p>

Cajun Fox:My stew will beat those nasty cookies of yours.

Panini:Hey shut up!

Cajun Fox:Little bunny gonna cry?

Panini:My cookies will kick your butt!

Cajun Fox:We'll see about that cheater.

Panini:Cheater?

Cajun Fox:Yeah. You cheated Katz back in season 3 and I'm going to eliminate you to avenge him.

Panini:I beat him fair and square.

Cajun Fox:Enough with the lies rodent.

Panini's face turns red.

Panini:Stop calling me a rodent!

Cajun Fox:House keeping!

Panini:That's it!

Panini attacks Cajun Fox and starts clawing him.

* * *

><p><strong>Cartman:That poor fox.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eddy:That was rich!<strong>

* * *

><p>Eddy is looking at Panini attack the fox while Rigby is looking at his meal.<p>

Rigby:So he's making steak huh?

Rigby smirks and throws something in the bowl.

Rigby leaves while Eddy turns and stirs his bowl.

* * *

><p><strong>Rigby:First part complete.<strong>

* * *

><p>Spongebob splits Cajun and Panini.<p>

Spongebob:Calm down Panini.

Panini:He started it!

Cajun Fox:No she started it!

Rigby looks at Spongebob's dish.

Rigby:He's making a burger?

Rigby takes one of the buns and puts something on it.

Spongebob turns and sees him.

Spongebob:What are you doing?

Rigby:You making a burger?

Spongebob:It's not just any burger.

Rigby:Oh what's it called?

Spongebob:A krabby party.

* * *

><p><strong>Spongebob:I think I can win this challenge.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris:Times up! It's time to taste. Bloo you're first.<p>

Bloo:This chicken is awesome.

Chris takes a bite.

Chris:Not bad. I give it a 8.

Bloo:Sweet!

Chris:Next is Panini.

Panini:These cookies are gonna taste great.

Chris bites a cookie.

Chris:I give these a 9.

Panini:Yes!

Chris:Now Cajun Fox.

Cajun Fox:My stew is gonna taste better than that's rodent disgusting food.

Chris eats some stew.

Chris:A 8.

Cajun Fox:Oh yeah!

Panini:I still did better.

Cajun Fox:Dang it!

Bloo:I'm tied with that fox?!

Cajun Fox:My stew is awesome!

Chris:Next up is Spongebob.

Spongebob:This is a krabby patty.

Cartman:More like the crappy patty.

Chris takes a bite.

Chris:What the?!

Spongebob:What's wrong?

Chris:Is there peanut butter in this?!

Chris looks at a bun and sees the peanut butter.

Spongebob:How did that get there!

Chris:I'm gonna give you a 5.

Spongebob:Aw.

Rigby snickers.

Chris:Next up Cartman.

Cartman:These ribs will taste great.

Chris tastes it and looks a bit weird.

Chris:I'm giving these a 5.

Cartman:WHAT?! Screw you!

Chris:Next up is Rigby.

Rigby:You'll enjoy my bacon.

Chris tastes a bite and spits it out.

Chris:Dude?! This is terrible! I think you cooked it wrong! A two?!

Rigby:WHAT?! This sucks!

Rigby crossed his arms and mumbled.

Chris:Last is Eddy.

Eddy:Try this steak.

Chris tastes it and spits it out.

Eddy:What the heck?!

Chris:Dude?! Is that?! Mud?!

Eddy:Mud?

Chris shows the mud.

Chris:That's a 1! And since you got the longest rate you're out of the game!

Eddy:I didn't put mud in that!

Spongebob thinks and turns to Rigby.

Eddy walks away.

Spongebob:You did it didn't you?

Rigby:I don't know what you're talking about.

Rigby smirks and walks away.

Chris:What will happen next time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

><p><strong>7th. Eddy<strong>

**8th. Finn**

**9th. Number 5**

**10th. Zim**

**11th. Edward**

**12th. Billy**

**13th. Mandy**

**14th. Marceline**

**15th. Katz**

**16th. Nazz**


	12. Shooting the Balloon

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals! The contestants had cooking challenge and they had to make a meal so I can taste it and rate it. Cajun Fox started talking about Panini and see unleashed pain on him. Rigby got an idea do he messed up Spongebob and Eddy's meal. In the end Eddy left because he got the lowest rate. What will happen this time? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

><p>Rigby is walking around the campsite and Spongebob comes up for him looking mad.<p>

Spongebob:I now it was you.

Rigby:What are you talking about?

Spongebob:You messed with Eddy's meal and mine too.

Rigby:Or maybe you guys just suck at cooking.

Spongebob:I'm going to stop you.

Rigby:I'd like to see you try!

Rigby pushes Spongebob down to the ground.

Spongebob:I'm not going to fight you Rigby. I'm just going to make sure you leave next challenge.

Rigby:You? Make me leave? Yeah right!

Rigby laughs and walks away.

* * *

><p><strong>Rigby:That loser actually thinks he can beat me. I'll show him. I'll show all of them.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Spongebob:I will stop Rigby. He is not getting away with this.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mess Hall<p>

Cajun Fox:Five more and I get the money.

Cartman:You mean I get the money.

Bloo:Will you guys be quiet?

Panini:Neither of you deserve the money.

Cajun Fox:Well I do for being the best here.

Panini:You're not the best.

Cajun Fox:I'm not going to sit here and listen to a cheater.

Panini:I didn't cheat!

Cajun Fox:Yes you did.

Spongebob:Can we all stop fighting?

Rigby:Can you stop being annoying?

Spongebob glared at Rigby.

Bloo:I wonder what the challenge is.

Chris:Okay this is a awesome challenge. You will get a bow with arrows and you have to shoot down water balloons that are shot into the sky. Each of you have to shoot three balloons and the last person to shoot three down is eliminated .

Rigby:Dude that's so awesome!

Bloo:Yeah it is!

Rigby and Bloo high fived.

* * *

><p><strong>Bloo:I have a really chance at this.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cajun Fox:These losers are going down.<strong>

* * *

><p>All six stand with there bows and Chris starts shooting balloons into the air.<p>

Cajun Fox:It's in the bag.

Cajun shoots and hits a balloon.

Chris:Cajun's got one.

Cajun Fox:Yes!

Panini:Hurry guys we can't let Cajun win!

Bloo shots and gets a shoot.

Bloo:YES! A point for me!

Cartman shots and gets one.

Cartman:Sweet! One for me too.

Spongebob:I got this.

Spongebob shoots and misses.

Rigby:Ha! This chump missed!

Spongebob shoots and gets one.

Spongebob:Yay!

* * *

><p><strong>Spongebob:I guess that shows Rigby.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rigby:That rotten cheese thinks he's all cool. Well I'll show him.<strong>

* * *

><p>Panini shoots and gets two.<p>

Panini:YES! I just need one more!

Cajun Fox:I bet you messed with that thing to somehow make it do that.

Panini:No I didn't!

Cajun Fox:Is that all you do is cheat?

Panini:I won that season and got those two shots fair and square!

Cajun Fox:Keep telling yourself that.

Cajun shoots and gets another one.

Cajun Fox:You're gonna get outta here.

Panini:No I won't.

Bloo:I got this.

Bloo shoots and gets another shot.

Chris:Two for Bloo, Two for Cajun Fox, Two for Panini, One for Cartman, One for Spongebob, and None for Rigby.

Rigby:Oh yeah!

Rigby shoots and gets one.

Cartman:I can do better than that dude. I say we make sure the blob goes home.

Bloo:Shut it!

Cartman shoot and gets another one.

Cartman:Yes this is so in the bag!

* * *

><p><strong>Cartman:I'm so winning this season! Nome of these losers will get in my way.<strong>

* * *

><p>Rigby shoots and misses.<p>

Rigby:Dang it!

Spongebob:Take this!

Spongebob shoots and gets another one.

Spongebob:Oh yeah!

Panini shoots and gets another one.

Panini:That's three! Yes!

Chris:Panini makes the final five!

Cartman:I got this!

Bloo:Yeah right!

Cartman:I'll show you blob!

Rigby shoots and gets another one.

Rigby:Sweet! Two!

Bloo shoots an gets another one.

Bloo:Yes that's three! I made it!

Chris:Bloo is in the final five!

Cartman:I'll show this blob!

Cajun Fox shoots and gets another one.

Chris:Cajun Fox is now in the final five!

Cajun Fox:Yes!

Panini:No!

* * *

><p><strong>Cajun Fox:I made it to the final five! I'm gonna win this thing.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Panini:I can't believe he made it!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bloo:So Spongebob, Rigby, and Cartman are left. Which one will leave?<strong>

* * *

><p>Rigby shoots and gets another shoot.<p>

Chris:Rigby is in the final five!

Rigby:Yes! In your stupid face Spongebob!

Spongebob:Oh no!

Cartman:This cheese is so going down.

Spongebob and Cartman shoot and they miss.

Bloo:Come in Spongebob!

Rigby:Let's go Cartman! Beat this loser!

Spongebob and Cartman shoot again but miss.

* * *

><p><strong>Cartman:This sponge is not gonna cost me my million dollars!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Spongebob:I can't let Cartman win. I've got to help beat Cajun and Rigby.<strong>

* * *

><p>Spongebob and Cartman shoot and one of them gets it.<p>

Chris:And Spongebob is the last in the final five!

Spongebob:Yay!

Cartman:You've got to be F**king kidding me!

Chris:I'm not kidding you.

Bloo:See you fatso!

Cartman gives Bloo the finger and leaves.

Chris:What will happen next time? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

><p><strong>6th. Cartman<strong>

**7th. Eddy**

**8th. Finn**

**9th. Number 5**

**10th. Zim**

**11th. Edward**

**12th. Billy**

**13th. Mandy**

**14th. Marceline**

**15th. Katz**

**16th. Nazz**


	13. Finding Your Object

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals! The contestants had to shoot sorrows at water balloons. Panini and Cajun Fox kept on arguing and Spongebob and Rigby did the same with Bloo and Cartman having problems too. In the end Cajun ended up making it and Spongebob got the last spot which sent Cartman home. What will happen now? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals

* * *

><p>Mess Hall<p>

Panini:We have to get Cajun out.

Spongebob:Yeah.

Bloo:The guys annoying.

Spongebob:I hope I can win this season for my friends and Sandy.

Panini:Do you like that Sandy girl?

Spongebob:Yes I do.

Panini:Aw.

Bloo:You go get her man.

Cajun Fox and Rigby laugh.

Cajun Fox:Little cheesy got feelings for his little girly friend.

Rigby:Yeah a piece of cheese and a beaver? Ha!

Spongebob:She's not a beaver!

Rigby:Oh yeah she's a chipmunk. You stand by her a lot don't you?

Rigby falls to the floor laughing.

Panini:Why are you being such a jerk Rigby?

Rigby:Let's face it. Cheesebob here can't get a girl.

Spongebob:Yes I can!

Cajun Fox:I doubt it.

Panini:Be quiet Cajun!

Cajun Fox:Looks like the cheater is trying to play bossy again.

Panini gets angry.

* * *

><p><strong>Panini:I'm so tired of him! He's such a jerk to everybody! Now I know wHy Finn wanted him out so bad!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cajun Fox:This little cheater thinks she better than me? Well she's wrong I'm the best around here and she'll see that when I win the million.<strong>

* * *

><p>Panini:You're leaving this time!<p>

Cajun Fox:Yeah right!

Panini:I'm going to see to it that you do.

Bloo:Yeah you do need to go.

Cajun Fox:Shut it blob.

Bloo:You shut it balloon eyes.

Bloo starts laughing.

Cajun Fox:Why you little!

Chris:It's challenge time! This challenge you will be finding objects all over the island. You will all have to find these objects that you will pick from this hat. The last person to make it back with their objects is eliminated. Panini you're first.

Panini picks from the hat.

Panini:An orange egg. Okay.

Chris:Okay Spongebob.

Spongebob picks from the hat.

Spongebob:Oh I gold painted coin.

Chris:Okay now Rigby.

Rigby picks from the hat.

Rigby:I have to find a bag of peanuts.

Chris:Bloo your turn.

Bloo picks from the hat.

Bloo:Sweet! A paddleball!

Chris:Cajun it's now your turn.

Cajun Fox picks from the hat.

Cajun Fox:I have to find a boot.

* * *

><p><strong>Bloo:This is going to be so awesome!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rigby:This will be cheeseheads time to go.<strong>

* * *

><p>Panini is walking.<p>

Panini:Let's see where do find that object.

Panini turns to see the orange egg but before she can pick it up Cajun comes and picks it ups.

Cajun Fox:You want this egg?

Panini:Cajun give it!

Cajun Fox:Sorry shorty but I'm taking this. If you can't make it back with it you'll be out.

Panini:You're gonna do that and you're calling me a cheater?!

Cajun Fox:See ya later you cheating brat!

Cajun runs off and Panini runs after him.

* * *

><p>Spongebob is looking for the gold coin.<p>

Spongebob:Now where can it be?

* * *

><p><strong>Spongebob:I hope I can find that gold coin. I have to make sure that I don't leave so I can help Bloo and Panini take down Cajun Fox and Rigby. I just have to find that coin and try to help them out.<strong>

* * *

><p>Bloo is looking around and he finds the paddleball.<p>

Bloo:YES! The paddleball!

Bloo picks it up.

Panini:Give it back!

Cajun runs past Bloo and Panini stop slowing down.

Bloo:What's going on?

Panini:I found the orange coin and Cajun took it from me so I can't get back to the camp and I'll get eliminated!

Bloo:Okay I'll help you out.

Bloo and Panini run.

* * *

><p><strong>Panini:Cajun is going to pay!<strong>

* * *

><p>Spongebob finds the gold coin.<p>

Spongebob:I found it!

Spongebob starts running and bumps into somebody.

Rigby:Looks like you bump into me again.

Spongebob:What do you want?

Rigby shows him the bag of peanuts.

Rigby:I found it! WOOOOAAAAHHHH!

Spongebob:I'm going to get there before you!

Spongebob starts running.

Rigby:I'll get you!

* * *

><p><strong>Rigby:He might as well give up.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cajun Fox:Looks like I found the boot.<p>

Panini and Bloo run up to him.

Panini:Give it back!

Cajun Fox:No way!

Bloo:Give it back you stupid fox!

Bloo runs to the fox but Cajun pushes him making him drop the paddleball and it rolls away.

Bloo:NO!

Bloo runs after the paddleball.

Panini:Give it back!

Cajun Fox:Not gonna happen.

Panini kicks Cajun in the groin.

Cajun Fox:OUCH!

Cajun falls down in pain and Panini takes the orange egg and runs off.

* * *

><p><strong>Panini:Lucky it didn't break.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cajun Fox:She is gonna pay for that.<strong>

* * *

><p>Spongebob and Rigby make it back to the campsite.<p>

Chris:Spongebob and Rigby make it!

Spongebob:Yay!

Rigby:WOOOOAAAAHHH!

Panini makes it.

Panini:I did it!

Chris:Panini makes the final four also!

Panini:YES!

Chris:Here the other two come and the last to make it is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cajun Fox!

Cajun Fox:YES!

Bloo:NOOOO!

Chris:Bloo is out!

Panini:I can't believe that fox made it.

Bloo leaves.

Chris:What will happen next time? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

><p><strong>5th. Bloo<strong>

**6th. Cartman**

**7th. Eddy**

**8th. Finn**

**9th. Number 5**

**10th. Zim**

**11th. Edward**

**12th. Billy**

**13th. Mandy**

**14th. Marceline**

**15th. Katz**

**16th. Nazz**


	14. Cuffed to the Enemy

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals! The final five had to find objects and come back with them. Panini found her object until Cajun came and took it. Spongebob and Rigby found their objects and had a argument with each other. Bloo tried to help Panini but the fox pushed him and his object rolled away. In the end it was Bloo that ended up leaving. What will happen this time? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

><p>Spongebob and Panini were sitting on a cabin porch.<p>

Spongebob:I can't believe Bloo is out.

Panini:I know and it's all because of that stupid fox.

Spongebob:We need to get rid of him.

Panini:I'm going to make sure we do this time.

Spongebob:Yeah.

Panini:So looks like you, me, and Rigby will be in the final three.

Spongebob:I want Rigby out. He's a jerk.

Panini:I know but he's okay sometimes.

Spongebob:Okay let's make this fox pay.

Panini:Yeah.

Panini and Spongebob high fived.

* * *

><p><strong>Panini:This is great! I have Spongebob and now I just have to convince Rigby to help with that stupid fox. He's going to pay for being such a jerk.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Spongebob:Yes! Finally that fox is going to get what he deserves. I just hope that Rigby won't try anything.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mess Hall<p>

Spongebob and Panini walk into the mess hall.

Cajun Fox:Well if it isn't the cheesy weakling and the cheating rodent.

Panini:Shut it Cajun!

Spongebob:You're going to get out!

Rigby:Sorry cheesehead but it's you that's leaving.

Cajun Fox and Rigby high fived.

Panini:No Rigby you're wrong because Cajun is going down.

Cajun Fox:Seems like you want to cheat me out of the win just like you did Katz.

Panini:I didn't cheat!

Chris:Hello final four. This time you are going to have a partner for this challenge. You will be handcuffed to somebody and your team has to climb and mountain and try to make the top first. The team that doesn't among will face off in a challenge and the loser will leave.

Rigby:This is going to be easy for us Cajun.

Cajun Fox:Yeah.

Chris:The teams are Spongebob and Rigby and Panini and Cajun Fox.

* * *

><p><strong>Rigby:NOOOOOOO! I have to be handcuffed to rotten cheese.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Spongebob:This is going to be bad.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cajun Fox:Looks liKe I'm going to be with that cheater.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Panini:I'm with the fox?! Seriously!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris:Okay now look at the mountain.<p>

Rigby:That's one big mountain!

Chris:Yep and you guys have to climb it.

The teams get climbing.

Rigby:Okay do as I say and we'll win this.

Spongebob:I can help.

Rigby:Yeah by doing what I say.

Spongebob:I'll help too!

Rigby moves the handcuffed and makes Spongebob bump into a rock

Spongebob:Ouch! Hey that hurt!

Rigby:Do as I say and you won't have to get hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Rigby:Its like talking to a wall.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cajun Fox and Panini are climbing.<p>

Cajun Fox:Okay I got this.

Panini:Don't you mean we got this?

Cajun Fox:Why did I have to get put with you?

Panini:I don't like it anymore then you do.

Cajun Fox:Then start climbing so we can get this over with!

Panini:We have to work as a team.

Cajun Fox:I might just lose this and beat you in that other challenge.

Panini:I would beat you.

Cajun Fox:I highly doubt it.

* * *

><p><strong>Panini:Man this guy just won't shut up! He need to get out of here!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cajun Fox:This girl really needs to get off my back. I'm just going to eliminate her so she can't cheat me like she did Katz. That rodent will get what's coming to her.<strong>

* * *

><p>Spongebob and Rigby are still climbing.<p>

Spongebob:We're almost there.

Rigby:Thank goodness. Now I won't have to be cuffed to you anymore.

Spongebob:Stop being a jerk!

Rigby:You know that girl will never fall for you right? You're too much of a weak loser.

Spongebob:Shut up!

* * *

><p><strong>Spongebob:WHAT A JERK!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris:And the winning team is<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Spongebob and Rigby!

Spongebob:Yay!

Rigby:Sweet!

Chris:Looks like Panini and Cajun will be facing off.

* * *

><p><strong>Rigby:Dude Cajun has so got this.<strong>

* * *

><p>The four are not cuffed anymore<p>

Spongebob:What challenge will they face off in?

Chris:Any arm wrestling match!

Panini:I will beat this fox!

Cajun Fox:That's what you think rodent!

Panini and Cajun Fox put their arms together on a table.

Chris:Okay go!

Panini and Cajun Fox strengthen their arms.

Panini:You won't win.

Cajun Fox:I will win because that's all I do.

Spongebob:You got this Panini!

Rigby:Come on Cajun! Just beat her!

Panini gets Cajun's arm down a little.

Panini:YES! You're done.

Cajun Fox:I think not.

Cajun gets his arm up and Panini's arm down.

Cajun Fox:Little cheating brat won't win this time.

Panini:I...DID...NOT...CHEEEAAAT!

Panini gets her arm up.

Rigby:This is tense.

Spongebob:Come on Panini you can do it.

Panini:This is it.

Cajun Fox:You're right. It is!

Cajun gets Panini's arm down.

Chris:Cajun Fox wins and Panini is out!

Panini:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Spongebob:This can't be.

Panini:You can do it Spongebob.

Panini walks away behind Chef.

Cajun Fox:Ha she's out!

Rigby:That's leaves him!

Cajun Fox and Rigby smile evil at Spongebob who is shaking.

Chris:What will happen next time? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

><p><strong>4th. Panini<strong>

**5th. Bloo**

**6th. Cartman**

**7th. Eddy**

**8th. Finn**

**9th. Number 5**

**10th. Zim**

**11th. Edward**

**12th. Billy**

**13th. Mandy**

**14th. Marceline**

**15th. Katz**

**16th. Nazz**


	15. A Log Away

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals! We had the final four be cuffed up and climb a huge mountain. The teams didn't get along well. Rigby tried to boss Spongebob around and Cajun wouldn't listen it Panini about working as a team. In the end Spongebob and Rigby won and Cajun beat Panini in arm wrestling which got Panini outta here. What will happen in the final three? Find out right now on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

><p><strong>Spongebob:What am I gonna do? I'm stuck with Cajun Fox and Rigby by myself. This is bad really bad. I have to do something or else I'm a goner.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mess Hall<p>

Cajun Fox and Rigby are snickering at Spongebob.

Spongebob:What's so funny?

Cajun Fox:The fact that you're screwed.

Rigby:You're finally gonna be outta here while Cajun and I will face off in the finale.

Cajun Fox:That's what I'm talking about.

Cajun Fox and Rigby high fived.

Spongebob:I can do it.

Cajun Fox:No you can't. You don't have a chance.

Spongebob:YES I DO!

* * *

><p><strong>Cajun Fox:Cheesy kno<strong>**ws he's beat he should just leave and make it easier on himself.**

* * *

><p>Rigby:Why don't you just quit and get it over with?!<p>

Spongebob:I'm not quitting.

Cajun Fox:Looks like you're gonna be leaving the word way then.

Spongebob:I'm still here and I can still do it!

Rigby:Yeah right.

Spongebob:You'll see. You'll both see!

Cajun Fox:You're right we will see...You leaving!

Rigby:Ohhhhhhh! You got burned sponge!

Spongebob:You're gonna lose. I will do this for my friends.

Cajun Fox:Don't make me lose my lunch.

Spongebob:I can do this.

Chris:Let's hope you can. Anyway you're challenge is that you will be jumping on logs through the river and you have to avoid things being thrown at you. The one to win this challenge will pick who goes to the finale with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Spongebob:I've really got to win this!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rigby:This is going to be bad for one certain contestant.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cajun Fox:For that piece of cheese only one word comes to mind. Screwed.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris:Okay you guys ready?<p>

The three look ready to jump.

Chris:GO!

Spongebob, Rigby, and Cajun Fox jump on separate logs.

Spongebob:This is gonna be close.

Rigby jumps on the log next to him.

Rigby:Not close enough!

Rigby jumps on another log.

Spongebob:I can do this!

Spongebob starts jumping on logs with Cajun following.

* * *

><p><strong>Cajun Fox:That sponge is getting nowhere. I'll eliminate him just like I did that kid and that rodent. It's in the bag.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cajun Fox jumps on another log.<p>

Cajun Fox:YES! This is going to be great!

Spongebob jumps in front of him.

Cajun Fox:Get off that log!

Spongebob:You can't tell me what to do!

Cajun jumps on Spongebob's log and grabs him.

Spongebob:No I won't let my friends down!

Spongebob slaps Cajun and his shades fall off.

Cajun Fox:NO!

Spongebob:Yay!

Spongebob starts jumping on more logs.

* * *

><p><strong>Spongebob:That fox is not going to eliminate me.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rigby:Looks like cheesehead and the fox are going at it and that gives me an advantage.<strong>

* * *

><p>Spongebob catches up to Rigby.<p>

Rigby:Where did you come from?!

Spongebob:That doesn't matter! The only thing that matters is that I win this challenge!

Rigby:Well you're not going too!

Rigby tires to pushes Spongebob but Spongebob stops him.

Chef looks from a tree and starts throwing coconuts. One hits Rigby.

Rigby:OW!

Spongebob:Ha! Take that jerk!

Spongebob jumps ahead of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Rigby:I can't let that piece of cheese beat me at this! I'm going to make sure that he loses. This is my season!<strong>

* * *

><p>Cajun Fox jumps on the log next to Rigby.<p>

Cajun Fox:We have to stop him!

Rigby:No duh man!

Cajun Fox:Hurry up!

Cajun gets a coconut thrown at him.

Cajun Fox:WHAT THE?!

Chef keeps throwing then.

Rigby:Jump!

They start jumping.

* * *

><p><strong>Spongebob:This is great! I'm in the lead! I can win this!<strong>

* * *

><p>Cajun Fox:We're almost near him!<p>

Rigby:Yeah I know man!

Rigby jumps past Spongebob.

Spongebob:Oh no!

Cajun Fox:Ha!

Cajun jumps ahead of Spongebob.

* * *

><p><strong>Cajun Fox:That sponge is going to get what's coming to him. He should have just quit when he had the chance.<strong>

* * *

><p>Spongebob is jumping and dodging coconuts.<p>

Cajun Fox:He's gaining on us!

Rigby:CRAP!

Rigby jumps on more logs and Spongebob jumps past Cajun Fox.

Cajun Fox:Oh that's not happening.

Spongebob:Yeah it is!

Cajun jumps on Spongebob's log and they lose their balance and fall into the water.

Rigby:YES!

Rigby gets to the finish.

Chris:And Rigby gets the first spot in the finale!

Rigby:YES! I did it!

* * *

><p><strong>Rigby:HA! I did it! They thought I wouldn't but I did! I made the finale and I'm going to win it all! In you're face losers!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cajun Fox:See ya never cheesy.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Spongebob:(Sniffs) I guess couldn't do it.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris:Rigby since you won the challenge you get to pick who goes to the finale with you.<p>

Rigby smirks and turns to Cajun Fox and Spongebob.

Rigby:I told stupid Katz I would make the finale.

Cajun Fox:Yeah and you did and now you can pick me since we're in an alliance and send that weakling packing.

Cajun Fox points to Spongebob.

Spongebob:This can't be!

Chris:Who's it going to be Rigby?

Rigby:In the finale I will be facing...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Spongebob!

Cajun Fox:WHAT?!

Spongebob:Really?

Cajun Fox:You backstabbing rat!

Cajun gets tied up and dragged away and Rigby turns to Spongebob.

Rigby:This finale cheesehead you will see once and for all what a weak and pathetic loser you are.

Spongebob sweats as Rigby walked away while laughing.

Chris:Who will the finale? Find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

><p><strong>3rd. Cajun Fox<strong>

**4th. Panini**

**5th. Bloo**

**6th. Cartman**

**7th. Eddy**

**8th. Finn**

**9th. Number 5**

**10th. Zim**

**11th. Edward **

**12th. Billy **

**13th. Mandy**

**14th. Marceline**

**15th. Katz**

**16th. Nazz**

* * *

><p><strong>Who are you rooting for to win the finale? Spongebob or Rigby?<strong>


	16. Two Rivals, One Finale

Chris:Here we are in another finale! This season we had some of the most awesome rivalries battle out. And after a season with sixteen contestants we are down to too. Spongebob a sponge who lives in a pineapple under the sea and Rigby a slacker who works at a park. Who will win this finale? Find out right here and right now on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

><p><strong>Rigby:Finally! After seasons of competing. I'm here! The finale! I'm so gonna win this and prove that I'm the best baby! Rigby is in the house and is gonna take down Spongebob! This is going to be so sweet watching him cry as I'm handed the million dollar. It's time for the cheese to get sliced.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Spongebob:I'm in the finale. This is great. I can win this for my friend and family. I'm gonna let Rigby and all the other critics know that I am not weak that I am strong. I have something else to say to Sandy. I love you and this is for you. Wish me luck.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris:Hello finalist! The losers are here to cheer on who they want to win.<p>

On Spongebob's side was Eddy, Panini, Bloo, Finn, Number 5, Nazz, and Marceline. On Rigby's side was Katz, Cajun Fox, Zim, Billy, Mandy, Cartman, and Edward.

Chris:I see you guys have your choices.

Edward:Of course! Everyone knows Rigby is going to win!

Katz:Agreed. That sponge is knowing but a weak tick tac.

Rigby:Yeah this is going to be easy.

Eddy:Shut up Rigby! You know you can't beat Spongebob!

Nazz:Yeah!

Finn:You got this Spongebob!

Spongebob:I won't let you guys down.

Rigby:Please you will let them down. Just like you're going to let that chipmunk down.

Spongebob:Don't talk about Sandy like that.

Rigby:Look at you trying to man up. You're pathetic. You should just give up and lose because that's what's going to happen to you anyway. You're nothing you little shrimp and I'm going to teach you a lesson.

Chris:Okay you're final challenge is going be a fight out.

Eddy:A fight out? You're done Rigby.

Rigby:Shut up!

Chris:The first one to knock out the other one wins. Oh and guess who's here.

Philly comes.

Rigby:What's he doing here?

Philly:I'm here to watch you lose.

Rigby:You mean watch me win.

Philly:You got this Spongebob.

Philly sits on Spongebob's side.

Chris:You guys have ten minutes to get ready for the fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Eddy:Rigby is so going down.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cajun Fox:That cheese is going to get beat so badly.<strong>

* * *

><p>Spongebob comes back with his karate gear and Rigby comes looking like he does with his death punches.<p>

Chris:Okay you guys ready to fight?

Spongebob:Yeah.

Rigby:Oh yeah.

Chris:Okay and fight!

Rigby:I wonder what Sandy's doing. Oh I know probably thinking of me.

Spongebob runs towards Rigby in anger but Rigby punches him making him bump into a tree.

Rigby:That's the power of the death punch.

Bloo:Oh no.

Spongebob gets up.

Spongebob:I won't give up!

Rigby:You might as well!

Rigby runs and punches Spongebob more.

Nazz:This is bad!

Marceline:This can't be happening.

Number:That poor sponge.

Edward:That's showing him Rigby!

Edward:Yeah!

* * *

><p><strong>Finn:Come on Spongebob!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cartman:Spongeloser is getting the crap kicked out of him,<strong>

* * *

><p>Spongebob gets up with bruises and a black eye.<p>

Philly:You can do this Spongebob!

Rigby:HA! Told you dude Sandy won't go for this loser!

Rigby runs up for another punch when Spongebob is able to block it.

Billy:What the?!

Rigby:But you can't block the death punch without the death block!

Philly:I guess your taunting is giving him the strength to do so.

Rigby:Stay out of this!

Rigby turns and Spongebob punches him hard in the face.

Eddy:Ha! Rigby got blasted!

* * *

><p><strong>Rigby:This is not going down like this. He will pay and I will make that rotten smelly cheese suffer.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mandy:Wow Rigby sure needs to get back in the game.<p>

Rigby gets up and looks at Spongebob.

Rigby:You got lucky!

Spongebob punches Rigby again.

Spongebob:You're going down punk!

Spongebob punches Rigby multiple times in the face.

Cajun Fox:How is Rigby losing to him?!

Edward:That's what I'm saying!

Spongebob:I'm doing it!

Rigby kicks Spongebob out of him.

Rigby:Take this!

Rigby death punches Spongebob throwing him into a tree.

Panini:Come on Spongebob get up.

* * *

><p><strong>Number 5:That little guy can do it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Zim:Rigby is going to make that sponge suffer.<strong>

* * *

><p>Rigby smirks.<p>

Rigby:I'm the best! I'm going to win this!

Spongebob:No...

Spongebob gets up.

Spongebob:I'm going to win this!

Marceline:You tell him Spongebob.

Spongebob karate chops Rigby in the face knocking him down.

Spongebob:I got this!

Philly:Yes! Spongebob is going to win!

Spongebob looks down at Rigby. Rigby opens his eyes and smirks and grabs Spongebob and throws him to a tree.

Spongebob:Ow!

Rigby death punches Spongebob.

Number:They really want to hurt each other.

Eddy:Well Spongebob is going to hurt Rigby.

Rigby death punches Spongebob again making him fall down.

Cajun Fox:This is it!

Katz:That weak cheese is gonna lose.

Eddy:Come on Spongebob!

Number:You can do it!

Rigby:Wooooaaah! I told you! I told you that you were weak!

Spongebob just lies on the ground.

Rigby:This is it for you Spongebob Squarepest!

Eddy:Oh no!

Rigby:Year of the Rigby baby!

Rigby balls his fist up for another punch until out of nowhere Spongebob jumps and karate chops Rigby right in the face and punches him down.

Chris:That's it! Spongebob wins Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

Eddy:Yes!

Philly:Sweet!

Rigby's eyes open.

Rigby:Did I win?

Chris:No dude you lost.

Rigby gets up and puts his head down.

Cajun Fox:I can't believe you lost to a piece of cheese! You're a weak loser! How did you get to the finale but I didn't!

Spongebob:Hey! Be quiet! Leave him alone he may have lost but at least he made the finale unlike you who hasn't made anything!

Cajun Fox:Why you little!

Spongebob throws a coconut at Cajun knocking him out.

Rigby goes up to Spongebob.

Rigby:You told him off for me? After all I did and said to you? Wow you really are an awesome guy.

Rigby holds out his hand.

Rigby:Congrats Spongebob. You deserve it.

Spongebob shakes Rigby hand and hugs him.

Chris:What's going to happen next season? Well you'll find out but for now this has been Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

><p><strong>1st. Spongebob (Winner)<strong>

**2nd. Rigby (Runner up)**

**3rd. Cajun Fox**

**4th. Panini**

**5th. Bloo**

**6th. Cartman**

**7th. Eddy**

**8th. Finn**

**9th. Number 5**

**10th. Zim**

**11th. Edward**

**12th. Billy**

**13th. Mandy**

**14th. Marceline**

**15th. Katz**

**16th. Nazz**


End file.
